The crossroad of life
by Haibane-no-Rakka
Summary: Just a simple story about two girls who wish to change . One who ask for courage , and the other asked for revenge . And this is how the story goes ... NxH ,NxT,SxS,SxI , little OCxOC
1. Road 1

The Crossroad of life 

**Disclaimer : **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto – sensei

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Prologue to Abbys **

_Revenge me ! _

_YUMA ! _

It's just a simple dream , a simple wish , and a incurable pain for a certain dark blue haired girl .

_Shred those cursed clan !_

_Cursed them , until all of them fall to the deepest part of hell !_

"I will kill them for you , Too-san ! "

"I will never stopped until , I can fulfilled your wish ! To revenge them ! "

_Hated them ! Until they die !_

_Cursed them ! Kill them ! _

And it's a story about a girl , with an eye as white as a pearl

_I'm afraid ! I can't do it ! _

"In the next 3 days , you will be the leader of this clan . The ceremony will be held soon …"

"Yes……Too-sama . "

I'm such a coward …… 

_If Only I can changed myself ……_

"Are you afraid ? Hinata ? "

"No …… I'm not ……"

I always lied to myself 

_I hoped …… I got courage to tell everyone ……_

_My own feeling ……_

And , it's a story about two girls who wish to changed themselves , into a better person ….

* * *

**A/n **Nyaaa ! What do you think ? This chapter kinda shprt , I promised I will make the others longer ! Btw , if you like it , please give me some review ! (Puss in Boots's eyes ) 


	2. Road 2

**The crossroad of Life**

**Disclaimer : **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto – sensei

* * *

**Road 2 : Soshite…..**

It's been a long – long time. Sasuke …… has come back safely , the Akatsuki was gone , and Orochimaru was killed . It's all because of everyone who has worked hard , in order to bring the peace back . In order to bring the cheerful smile back in the face of the children .

"Such a peaceful town …… " a girl not older than 19 years old , with her shoulder length black hair was sitting next to a cherry tree . Holding her scrap book .

"Hinata . " A boy at the same age , suddenly came to bring her some snack .

"Naruto-kun ? " the girl called Hinata smiled softly , her white eyes gaze in happiness

"It's not good to stay here , all day long . The air is very cold in here . " Naruto smiled as he put a scarf on his girlfriend's neck

"Thank you , Naruto – kun …… " she smiled , her face flushed as she quickly packed her belongings .

"Let's go home . " he said again as he took the girl hand

"Ung ! " she replied cheerfully

It's always felt so nice for her to have him hold her hand . It's always make him believe that he wouldn't leave her , forever , he would always guide her hand so she will never loose her roads on life . It's just like what Sakura has told him a long time ago ……

"_Hinata …… Do you believe , that there's a lot of crossroad in our life ? " Sakura asked _

"_I believe it …… " she replied _

"_I always feel , that which way we take is always different …… It's all depends on us , about which choice we take in a certain situation . " the pink haired girl said _

"_Sakura-chan ? " Hinata asked _

"_I…… no matter that the road I take …… I want to meet with Sasuke-kun …… helped him and support him …… " she said when suddenly she burst into tears _

"_Sakura-chan …… everything going to be just fine …" Hinata gently embrace her friend , try to share Sakura's sadness to herself . _

"_Arigatou …… " Sakura replied _

"Hinata …… Oi …… Hyuuga Hinata ! " a certain voice waked him up from her daydreaming

"Eto …… gomen ne …… Naruto – kun ! Did I Dozed off again ! " she said panicky

"You look cute , when you dozed off . " he giggled seeing her face flushed . How he really loved this person , the person that stood in front of him .

"Naruto-kun ! Don't teased me ! " Hinata yelled

"Catch me if you can ! " he replied as he began to run

"Wait for me ! " she said as she begun to run too .

* * *

"You surely dozed off a lot . " Sasuke protested the pink haired girl in front of him .

"Eeh ? " Sakura asked

"Nothing …… " he replied , as he drink his juice

"Mou…… sometimes you really strange Sasuke-kun . " she smiled cheerfully to the boy

"che……" his face flushed

* * *

"Hey …… What fruit you want to bring as our supplies to the next mission ? " Ino asked , as she picked an apple

"Anything …… Just choose what you like . " Shikamaru replied

"Nee , Baa-san ! I take the apple ! " she said cheerfully

* * *

"The ceremony going to be held soon . I hope everything going to be just fine …… " Neji said

"You're worried too much , if you keep on like that …… You're just going to be looked like an old man . " Ten-ten chuckled slightly

'Too-san …… I hope you will watch this Hyuuga family from up there …… '

It's been years …… after peace back to Konohagakure …… and this is , how the story begun …… a story about the meaning of true friendship , the sincerity of a love , and a power of a courage .

* * *

**A/N **How , Do you like it ? This chapter kinda short . But I promised , the second one shall be longer , since Road 1 just an epilogue of everything . Oh yes … BTW , sorry about that cheesy ending , got no other idea . 


	3. Road 3

**The crossroad of Life**

**Disclaimer : **See , Chapter 1

**Road 3 : Her Story

* * *

**

"_Too-san …… Don't go …… Don't leave Yuma alone …… " _

"_Yuma…… Be a good Girl , and wait patiently until Too-san come back …… " _

"_Demo…… Yuma got a bad feeling about Too-san…… " _

"_Too-san will be fine……just be patient right now …… "_

_splash_

"_GYAAAA ! Too-san ! Too-san ! "_

'_Blood……Agony……Pain…… and Death '_

"_Yuma……revenge the …… Hyuuga clan , for me …… "_

"_Too-san , don't talk ! The wound won't healed ! "_

'_Sadness……Tears……Revenge……'_

"_Kill their Heir ! For me ! "_

"Yuma ! Yuma ! Are you okay ? " A certain voice called me

"Kaa-san ? " I replied , trying wept away the sweat in my forehead

"You screamed …… calling for your father in your sleep …… " my mother asked again

"No……nothing …… I'm fine … " I said , tried to my sadness

"If you need something …… you can always call me . " she replied before she closed my bedroom door

'Just a dream Yuma …… just a dream …….. ' I said in my heart

Lately , the dream about Too-san who asked me to revenge his death came to me every night . It's almost makes me crazy …… Did I really had to get my father's revenge ? I don't know …… it's been more than 10 years after Too-san leave me , that time I still a 3 years old girl . If only …… that Hyuuga Clan didn't killed him , he should be right here …… watched me to grow up ! Yes …… , I will Revenge them …… for their sin ! They have to pay Too-san blood with their blood ! For that I will always lay on my curse on them , until their clan was shredded by my own hands !

* * *

"Yuma nee-san ……… Yuma nee-san ………" a soft and innocent voice keep on calling me

"Ukyou-chan , doushita no ? " I asked the 8 years old girl

"Did you really wanted to go ? " she asked

"Yes……… I got some unfinished business . " I replied

"Unfinished business ? " she asked again , her light green hair slowly being blown by the gentle wind .

"Ung …… so Ukyou-chan has to waited patiently . " I said , trying to convince the little girl in front of me

"Nee………Yuma nee-san . Ukyou promised , I will be a great shinobi like you ! " she smiled cheerfully

"I waited for that time ! " I replied

* * *

"You want to go ? " he asked

"Kotarou ? " I asked , smiled softly

"Getting your revenge ? " he asked again , his gaze was sad

"Hai ……" I replied , trying to avoided his gaze .

Somehow I feel uneasy , watching Kotarou eyes that watched me intensely . It's just like being stabbed by thousand of knives .

"Aa………it's night already , I think I need to get home before Kaa-san will started to screamed like a mad man . " I replied , when I suddenly felt two strong hands pulled me closer

"Yuma …… promised me you will come back alive . Just don't do anything stupid . " he said , I can hear his heartbeat . Beating fast , but somehow sound like a sweet melody in my ears .

"Yes I will ……… I will be back safely . " I replied before gently kissed him

* * *

"Gomen ne …… Kotarou . " I said as I slowly rose from the bed , tying my messed up kimono

"I know ………… I promised you to came back alive . I wish ……… I can . But this fuuin jutsu I placed need my life in order to make it perfect . I'm sorry ……… " I whispered softly , as my hand played with the grey coloured hair

"Kotarou ……… gomennasai …………" I said , my vision was blurred by the tears . My body was heavy than it should be . I never wanted to leave someone I had Loved since the day I was born . I can never leave someone who had become part of myself , a pieces of my own heart ………

"Daisuki ……… anata wa , watashi dake no anohito . ( I love you ……… you're the only person that was for me . ) ." I whispered again as I gently kissed his forehead .

* * *

"I take a deal with the devil . My will to get revenge is bigger than the will to protect my life . That's why this fuuin jutsu called Akuma no Toriru ( the Demon Trill )" I said as I saw the mark I made with my blood

"The Demon inside of me , wake up . And grant me your power ! Hi no Jutsu ! Akuma no Toriru ! " I yelled when the mark started to glow in a bright red light

'Gomen ne ………… Kotarou , Ukyou-chan , Kaa-san ………… I'm sorry for lying ……… Too-san , watch me ………… watch my revenge ! This is my blood , my life , and my agony ! And this is the price they had to pay !'

* * *

**A/N **Nyuu ! What do ya think ? This is the first time Yuma appeared . Btw , she was the villain in this fic . Ano ... gomen if this story is bad , especially in grammar since English isn't my mother language ... 


End file.
